


Sharing Is Caring

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Scott leave their boyfriends alone for an hour to do some shopping, and they come home them fighting. It’ll be either about food or a videogame.</p><p>For the Teen Wolf Bingo: Free Choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

‘Give it to me, Stiles!’

‘No, it’s mine!’

Derek looks at Scott exasperation when he hears the yelling from inside their house. They leave their boyfriends alone for an hour to do some shopping, and they come home them fighting. It’ll be either about food or a videogame.

‘We can still leave,’ Derek opts. ‘I’m pretty sure Isaac hasn’t heard us yet.’

‘But we bought ice cream,’ Scott pouts.

‘We can eat it in the car.’

‘I will kill you for this,’ they hear Isaac growl.

‘You’re going to strangle me with one of your scarves?’

‘No. I’m going to eviscerate you with my claws.’

Derek raises his eyebrows at Scott, who is biting his lip and probably reconsidering Derek’s offer.

‘We should really break those two up,’ Scott sighs and opens their front door.

It’s worse than Derek thought. Stiles is kneeling on the floor, his head down, cradling something to his chest. Isaac is draped across Stiles’ back, trying to pull his arms apart. At least the furniture is still in one piece.

‘I was it last time,’ Scott says quickly. He takes Derek’s bags out of his hands, and walks to the kitchen.

‘What are you two fighting about?’ Derek asks.

‘Pop Tarts,’ Isaac growls. His eyes flash yellow, and his fangs are dropped. But his claws are still retracted, so Derek’s not worried.

‘The _last_ Pop Tart!’ Stiles clarifies.

‘Because you ate the rest!’

‘You snooze you lose!’

Derek rubs a hand over his face. His boyfriends are ridiculous.

‘Is there a reason you can’t just share it?’ he sighs.

Stiles and Isaac freeze, and peek up at him, both looking a little sheepish.

‘Uhm,’ Isaac says. His grip on Stiles’ arms loosens, and his teeth and eyes go back to human.

‘Because we didn’t think of that?’ Stiles admits. He turns his head to look at Isaac. ‘You wanna share?’

Isaac shrugs. ‘Sure.’

Derek goes to the kitchen to help Scott pack away the groceries, and glare at him. When they come back to the living room a couple minutes later, Stiles and Isaac are curled up on the couch, each munching on their half of the Pop Tart. Isaac’s head is on Stiles’ shoulder, and Stiles is idly playing with Isaac’s curls.

‘Should we tell them we bought a new pack?’ Scott mutters, just low enough that Isaac won’t hear.

‘Are you insane? This time we might be able to eat one before they find it.’

Scott hums, wraps his arm around Derek’s waist, and sighs contentedly. ‘They’re kind of adorable, aren’t they?’

‘They’re idiots,’ Derek snorts.

‘Yeah, but they’re _our_ adorable idiots.’

And, okay, Derek can’t argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
